


The latte from that day

by LostGreyCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, OTP Feels, Please Don't Hate Me, Weddings, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGreyCat/pseuds/LostGreyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short chapter to start off the series :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing :P
> 
> The POV is Bertholdt's this time.
> 
> (I'll do this at every chapter on who starts the POV.)

It was a slightly breezy morning out on the balcony. About seven in the morning I guess? No, six… She was in a café with the cooled off latte with half of the cup left. I remembered that day when I met Annie Leonhardt. I mean, Ackermann.

Long story short, Annie was adopted to the Ackermann family. I don’t really have a feeling that happened even though their mom is blond. Maybe a stepmother? I don’t know. Finding out would be kind of painful for her. I just remained quiet. Annie was the youngest amongst Levi and Mikasa. They were all powerful regardless of how different each one of them looks like to each other.

I don’t really know what happened next.

But I met her.

If I recall correctly, I look like a big idiot that’s about to talk to this girl. I stood for a while, getting my empty courage out of thin air. I remembered that we were supposed to make an art project at school. Surprisingly it takes a lot of our grades into this assignment.

 _“You must paint on a 5 by 8 paper. And I’m talking meters here! Anything will do, literally anything! You’ll be required to do a brief description about the artwork… ”_ And it goes on.

That’s what our teacher would say. She’d go all over the things we need to do but keep our creativity wide. Which kind of worries me a little. I don’t have that much creativity. We had to form a group so we got left out with Levi. Annie was absent. Petra would be with Levi but she moved out for some reason.

Levi said that he wouldn’t be able to meet us, this could be hard. But it was fine for her to be absent that day. she shouldn’t be there to hear all the whispers even though she might want to…

“Oy.” She spotted me.

I emerged and sat on the opposite side of the glass table casually. I still remain my obedience as usual even though Annie is the type where you-suffer-if-you-don’t-fight-back person.

“So” Annie crossed her arms. “You’re Bertholdt?”

“Yes…” I answered timidly. I could say most of the moves are going to be Annie’s.

“So, what topic? I can develop quite far it but I can’t start without a theme.” She is much more socialized than I thought she was. I guess the only reason she’s lonely is because of the heart piercing feeling when you first met her.

“I was thinking we could do something abstract.” I lied. I just came up with it. Just not to let her expectations down. “Just a color scheme could do.”

Annie looked on the corner of her eye but still faces me. “Ok.” She stands up. _This fast?_ I used to think. Annie took her bag. She was about head off. I opened my mouth as I was about to talk but she told me, “I’ll email you the plan. Levi told me he should be free in lunch and afternoon. I don't think he's eating lunch though. But I won’t be free, so find him or something.” She was already gone before I could talk…

But I forgot what I was going to say anyways.

Oh well, can’t kill her time like trash.

I stood there feeling the wind passing by. The silky curtains flew a little from inside. Everything I saw that day was only with black and white. But it was all peaceful somehow.

_Nice view…_

…

The latte wasn’t finished.

 

_No time to enjoy._

 

...

 

I took off after that.


	2. Smells like honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rico is about to get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL *relevant-to-series-summary*
> 
> It's Annie's POV this time :)

I don’t know though…

After leaving the café I actually don’t know what to do or why I even left the café. Did I just consider that wasn’t important? Bertholdt? Well…

Oh whatever. 

_But I won’t be free, so find him or something._

Why did I said that.

Did I just… slightly protest?

Urgh… whatever.

I stood still in the windy streets waiting for the lights to switch. Chicago is a really windy city with the most inevitable social events. Which could be annoying sometimes. I’d be that person to stay home alone drinking smoothies with Mikasa and looking down on the buildings.

Skyscrapers everywhere with non-stop people going from places to places. Never stop to see anything. Never wait. Never hold on to life. And never wonder why they’re the ones to see their lovers die.

I crossed the streets as I try to avoid the eyes of those who might scan my height. It’s embarrassing to see the eyes that look down on me. And it’s even more embarrassing to look up to them. I continued through the streets filled with shops and greyish sidewalks.

It took thirty minutes to get home.

I closed the door as the dry warmth began to flush to my face slowly.

Home sweet home.

Levi is still at the gym. He should be home or whatever at nine. Dad is off to business. Mom is busy with helping out Rico for her wedding. Eren’s coming to see Mikasa again. I quietly go upstairs not to get any attention as I let my bangs cover my face. It’s getting a little bit too long now. I might as well get that done.

Also, I’ve been thinking of cutting my hair short. It’s been a little bit annoying to be like a mature plastic Barbie doll. Plus, I might as well tie it up to kind of feel the wind a little. I like the breezy weather.

It smells like mint honey in here.

I roll myself over and turned to my pen and paper. What to draw, what to draw… Nothing really happened much today. I woke up and got to the café as soon as I can. I didn’t really sleep yesterday, how much did I slept? One hour? Thirty minutes? My insomnia, my trauma. In the fall of another nameless year.

I changed my clothes and left the house to see Bertholdt as soon as possible. I didn’t really want to be late, but guess that makes up for me coming unprepared. What was I going to do when I left early…? I forgot… No. I didn’t have a reason why. Bertholdt wasn’t hard to talk to. And here I am…

 

A warm sensation filled my cheeks.

 

I rolled up to my blankets as I wait for my thoughts to generate something. Just give me something…

…

 

Did I just blush?

 

…

 

Somehow I’ve doubted myself more than I should. 

Bertholdt…

Should I tell him about my Stendhal syndrome…

 

… 

 

God dammit why the f*ck am I thinking this way.

“Annie!” Mom’s calling from her room across mine. “Yeah?” I replied.

“Rico and I have been going around trying to find a dress for you and…” I stopped listening. A dress!? What…

I opened the door quickly and headed to mom’s room anxiously. I don’t like dresses. I don’t just not prefer them in a casual way. I hate them deeply.

“So we figured that you might like it!” Mom’s voice echoed. I opened the door.

Rico was on a long white wedding dress. To be honest, I take back what I say about dresses, but just for this one. I actually kind of like it. It’s petite but not too much of a disaster. Rico’s dress is… nice. She had a fancy-formal chignon bun on her short hair. Laced gloves on and jewelries everywhere. It kind of fits her though. Mom was wearing a dress too, but it looked more formal with a black color.

“Here!” Mom handed me a dress that has a notepad with my name on it. Not too bad. It’s quite a long dress with navy blue and a white bow. Although it might seem formal, it looks rather young. I don’t really like this one though. Guess there’s no choice but to have a “formal” reasoning behind it.

“The rest is in the black box with your name on it!” Mom pointed to the box as she tries to avoid stepping on Rico’s dress. I looked at where she pointed and it was a small box with a note on it. My name, I guess.

“We’re doing a color and white as a color scheme! It’s kind of funny in the invitation too though.” Rico handed me the invitation. “At the bottom!”

_PS: Wear a two colored something and white. You might be surprised by what this is planned for._

I scanned through the room. I could already see Mikasa and Levi’s outfit. Mikasa’s dress had thin laced shoulders. It’s all in wine red except for a few details in white like the lace. Describes her character a lot. Levi’s is a formal tux with dark midnight blue and that’s just it, usually Levi’s character would go for something more than it but not really this time. I guess something happened to Petra.

“Kind of like a prank. Mikasa came up with it.” Rico giggled little. This better not…

I looked at Rico trying to change the topic. “Who are you marrying again?”

“Erwin Smith! We met for a while now and boom! This thing comes up out of nowhere… ” Rico is sure excited. She’d be neutral as ever if Erwin didn’t existed. Isn’t Erwin that guy who looks exactly like Erwin from Shinhwa or something? I’ve been to their concert once and they sure look like each other…

“We’re going to get married just next week! It’s Erwin’s birthday you know?” I chuckled a little.

“So, you’re Erwin’s present?” I stopped there. No need to be dirty minded.

“Kind of like that!” Rico turned back, smiling. Guess not this time. Then I just realized the invitation smells like butter or cream. It’s a very intense smell. I like it.

“Okay mom, I’ll go to my room now.” I went back to my room with no other words keeping the dress and the box. Closing the door with my foot on its side.

Weddings…

Usually weddings shouldn’t be so complicated. You just get married won’t you? I mean, I don’t know what romance really is. Wonders me so many times about why people always talks about relationships and all that. Gays, lesbians, homos, bisexuals, straights, whatever. Like the whole society just makes up this whole “relationship required” thing.

I let myself slide down the door as I closed it.

I don’t see anybody so revealing to a relationship for me.

Lesbians aren’t so accepted. Connie is bald. Jean is overly obsessed with my sister. Armin is girlish. Eren isn’t possible. Reiner is too back-meaning-straight-forward. Thomas is awkward. Marco is probably gay but not girlish.

And Bertholdt is… actually okay. I think it’s more of a “yes or no” than a “must-if-not-will-get-taken”. Basically nobody is qualified that much.

Guys are weird.

Guess I should go with my feelings maybe?

 

…Too risky.

 

And Bertholdt...

 

...

 

I probably can't stop blushing today can't I...


	3. Vivid rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt needs to kill time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt's POV  
> I'm so sorry if this is too short!

So…

I contacted Levi that day. It was an intense and severe feeling just to press his numbers. I hold my breath as I called Levi. I had a feeling it isn’t going to be easy. Levi hung up as soon as I called him.

 

It was a split second of intense feelings released. I wouldn’t go for a second time. I irritated him didn’t I? My only chance is gone…

But my phone had a text message. It’s from Levi.

 

“Tomorrow 4:30 at my place.” The message ended.

 

There’s one more.

 

“If you see me, stay quiet. Remember nothing from what you saw.”

 

What is he doing?

 

This is scary…

I’ve always wondered what Levi has been doing all along. He always disappears whenever there’s free time. But always show up on time, and he’s never too early. Top scores in everything, only talks to Mikasa, Eren and Annie. That crew is… Actually admirable. I kind of want to be a part of them regarding how scary they are. Wonder why.

I continued to stare out the window as the cab takes me back. It started raining vividly. Yet the sky already turned grey.

 

…

 

It took a while to get home. I paid the driver and went back to my room. Eventually, I would need something to do. I walked extra softly with Erwin around. He has a wedding coming up and it’s quite awkward whenever he shows up. I don’t like complicated family situations. There’re exceptional things but I would rather stay out of it rather than directly disagree.

I opened my door and yawned a little. My cats Isabel and Farlan are sleeping on the curtains. How did they get there? But I should probably get use to this. They always sleep at the weirdest places. Sometimes I can find meaningless things that I really like. I’m weird. Then I found a tux on my bed. The grey light made it black, but it’s actually navy blue. There’s a note with my name on it. And it’s Erwin’s handwriting.

I guess he wants me to show up in his wedding…? What would Ymir think of this? Shameful to be the stepbrother. It’s both hard for me and Erwin to show up like this. He’s trying too hard… Yet his dignity is over coming.

At least we both know that.

I put all my things away and then starts to breathe steadily. I started to do some research on colors or abstract or whatever. It’s just that, I should be more prepared even though it might not help. But they’re all complicated. Primary colors, secondary colors, color addition, subtraction and even explaining how colors are reflected on different things… This is hard. I can’t learn this in a matter of few weeks. But color schemes aren’t that hard. I’ve learned a few tricks. And somehow instinctively sorted things out.

 

…


	4. Earrings and the grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie wears a dress :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie's POV
> 
> (I'm sorry if this is too off-topic)

Should I try the dress out?

 

The question always concerns me as it reaches my eyes.

 

Don’t question me.

 

If I really looked closely it feels really comfortable and just, kind of like my style. I mean, I don’t know, I want to try it out. It’s just–

Urgh!

God this thing is amazing.

 

…

 

In the end I tried it out. Don’t judge me that I stated I hate dresses deeply and now completely turn backwards on that. It looks… nice. Don’t question me.

Oh gosh I’m weird.

I don’t really think I should hold back my words but then it might sound overwhelming and… too good to be true. It looks fabulous. Okay? Don’t question me. It looks fabulous. It looks. Absolutely. Fabulous. I just– I mean– it’s perfect. I shouldn’t hold back my words. This should look good.  
Rico’s wedding is going to be on the next few days. I think it’s this Monday, two more days for her preparations. Man, I’m probably going to have to help out a lot. I had a feeling so. Even for Erwin’s birthday, this is going to be more than a wedding. Like, October 24th or something.

That’s… cute.

…

I’ve been feeling weird recently.

I’m weird.

And there’s also the box too. I reached to the box near my bed and rolled back to bed. It’s weird that I’m actually pumped up for this kind of thing. The box flickered up some smell. It was like a combination of books, old paper and a left handed shop in London which I was too young to remember.

Jewelry.

This is sick. This is so sick… This is so sick…

Sick amazing.

There’s a necklace, a bracelet, a pair of earrings and even extra piercing. Well played Rico. Well played.

The thing is, the necklace is just amazing. It’s both casual yet you can also wear it in special events. I like it. It looks kind of like the ones from Lorde’s music video Royals but the pattern is different. Just tell me how I can’t get pumped up by this. The bracelet doesn’t have anything really special yet I like it somehow. The earrings are just hanging down with my piercing’s style, which Rico obviously prepared. I only have one other extra piercing from near the tip of my ears. I usually have it for my usual earrings I wear. The earrings connect from the hole on the tip of my ear to the usual earring hole.

I like this outfit.

  
It’s weird for me to comment like this.

There’s a knock on the door. From the sequence, I could already tell that it’s Mikasa.

“Annie…” Mikasa opens the door a little. I could already see her dress for Rico’s wedding. She’s already wearing it, with the accessories. It’s weird that she still has her thick scarf on. Mikasa walks in but only lets the gap of the door be still. And even closes the door softly after that. Something’s happening.  
Mikasa sits down on my bed next to me. We looked at each other.

Blank silence.

“Tch…” She tightens her brows together.

“…” I looked at her with the most obedient eyes possible but no more traces.

“I think you might not care but…” Mikasa, trust me. I’ve been weird recently so take your convenient situation.

“Petra died.” Holy… Levi would be feeling devastating inside. With the appearance of a superior, he was told to hold his feelings.

“Where’s Levi?” Why did I say that without even showing a care about Petra?

“That’s the problem.” Well we’re in real trouble.

…

 

Both of us know that Levi loves Petra too much. Too much that he might kill himself for this grief.

 

 

…Sh*t.


	5. The Grey Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows up :vvvvvv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BERT'S POV
> 
> Please don't blame my OFF TOPIC SKILLS :VV

I tried the outfit on. It looks nice. Quite comfortable. Navy blue fits me. Erwin wouldn’t

There’s a knock on the door.

The door opened.

I was overly shocked in a split second.

“Le–“ I was about to stand up when Levi quickly takes his finger on his lips trying to cue silence. I shut up as soon as possible. I think I already overcome the timing.

We paused for a moment.

“Do you know a person called Hitch?” I’m still shocked that Levi’s here although the shock of the fact that Hitch is my cousin should have overcome something. Levi, with his eyes more darkened than normal. His voice neutral as ever. Something’s going on.

How did he get inside? Is nobody on the first floor?

“H-” I try to talk as my words turned to hesitation.

“Hitch is Jean’s girlfriend, she- I think- I think she shares all classes with you. Except for your PE class, I think.” Levi overcome the A classes. He’s a Red Zone student. Red Zone is when you’re too good for A classes. The teachers and the system even make a difference to the normal students.

Levi’s presence is heavier than normal. I thought Levi was scary but my imagination is nothing compared to now… I think I’ll have to tell him a secret about Hitch. I’ll take the risk to trust him, he’s Annie’s brother.

Related family member.

“Hitch was brainwashed to be a Red Zone student. Pl- Please don’t tell anyone!” Levi had no reactions. It was almost as if he didn’t care about it that much.

No… he doesn’t care about it.

“Anything about her history?” This question worries me a little. Levi is holding a grudge isn’t he? I feel both sorrow and fear in the same time right now. It feels so intense.

“P- Please, don’t tell anyone!” I begged. He seemed to have no reaction. “Hitch…”

 

I swallowed. Every time I say this, scares me. It felt like just saying it carved something to my soul… Like your heart is pierced in half and hurts much more because it has to heal. Because the needle has to heal it. To sow it. And every time it does…

 

“Hitch…” Levi looked at me. He seemed tired. Tired of all this. He was always tired of everything. Always like that. Yet I’m here making him more miserable by hesitating.

I feel like sh*t.

A person like me related to this person, Hitch.

 

“…killed.” Levi’s closed mouth slightly opens. His eyes stared at me for any lies. I tried to prove that I was lying.

Sadly, I’m no liar.

The heavy weigh hits on my throat. It keeps getting worst as the tiny seconds pushes by. I could hear my blood flowing on my arms and throat clearly. Levi finally closed his eyes. Dead silence filled the room. The afternoon rained with flickering grey shades. Staining on the windows.

“F*ck.” Levi head off and closed the door with his hand as he comes out.

 

_Killed…_


	6. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad chapter :vvv
> 
> This chapter is the first and last chapter of Levi's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV
> 
> (Critics are encouraged.)

I sweared and got out before any expressions were made. I thought I was going to cry. But I had to quickly hide it.

But…

…Isn’t it weird?

That… I’m not crying? Or even any expressions? Feelings? Just a big black fuzz on the depth of my head… Isn’t this supposed to be that, I’m not fighting back? I can’t fight back?

…

As I got home, noticed by the two Annie and Mikasa in their outfits already, I closed the door to my room.

I’m now alone.

Yet why can’t I show anything?

Yet why can’t I feel anything?

 

Did I lost my feelings?

…

Why am I not crying? Does that mean that I… don’t love Petra?

Don’t I have… feelings? Like… those feelings when she was there… In front of me. Always looking after me. Always having my back. And here I am.

She should be loved.

I know someday I’d have to witness the inevitable deaths of my lovers.

…

I dropped and kneeled down.

But there she was in front of my eyes.

Suddenly I was paralyzed.

She was as beautiful as ever with a white dress and a flower crown. I remember when we first met in preschool, I made her a flower crown. It was an afternoon when Petra was on a swing. She picked roses and pulled out all the petals and made the petals stack up. The thorns completely ruined her hands. There were big and bold scars on her hands. There was blood flowing down. Yet her smiling face kept going on. Luckily I was there to take care of it. I made her a flower crown out of just plain petals and some origami paper.

It looks beautiful on her.

“Thanks!”

Her voice would be clear from that day on.

Petra is always cute and petite even though she’s dead. Her mouth was always willing to smile. Her big eyes always seem to gaze to the cruel world with too much mercy in her heart.

It hurts to recall every time she smiles. Knowing that I will never see it again.

“Come with me!”

The voice…

I love her as ever. I know I was imagining myself. I saw her.

But I don’t want to let go of her.

“Petra! Never let go!”

I yelled idiotically without thinking.

She smiled as she disappears slowly into the air.

…

It just makes me feel like somebody carved a piece of glass to my heart…

 

I just want to believe that she’s still alive as I stare into the blankness in front of me. All was left is the weak sunlight killed by the rain.

I… love you Petra.

“Bye!”

Why would her voice echo so boldly… I no longer have anything to lose now.

Seeing them leave you. Don’t you know the scene of seeing your lovers die? Don’t you know Hitch? Don’t you know…

 

I will find you. I will kill you.

 

 

I will torture your lovers. I will torture your whole family. I will kill them. I will torture your soul.

 

 

And kill you.

 

 

And I could kill myself as well.

 

We will meet soon Petra.

 

I can always love you.

 

I will be there for you.

 

 

I will cry for you.

 

 

 

Because I was, am, and always love you.

 

 

 

I love you Petra…

 

 

 

 

 

Without even controlling myself, I took my pocketknife out and stabbed straight in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was all worth it to see Petra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm-so-sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bert's POV

I sighed.

The grassy smell strengthens up after the long rain yesterday. There’s even sunlight after what happened. It’s weird how such a nice day would be Levi’s funeral. Everybody was there. Even the ones who really seemed to hate Levi or simply didn’t care about him. Those who were in the different class came. All his teachers came. And even the choir had a song for him. It’s going to be presented in the end. And of course, the principle came.

Annie also came.

Our eyes met for half a second.

The most naïve eyes I’ve ever seen in her face.

I came alone though. I didn’t like coming with somebody else. Sure enough Reiner would be free to do this and he’d also want to but he has some serious business, he said. Don’t know what but shouldn’t bug him too much. I decided to stay hidden. I don’t like getting seen as a loner.

“This is for Levi Ackermann our class leader student and also one of the most admirable ones in the school ‘Wings of Freedom’, as you know we all have freedom and death.” The voice was familiar.

It was Hitch.

“They are all the same. It’s Levi’s turn to receive these wings. And someday fly.”

Then a long pause…

“And…” Hitch hesitated, “The School choir will be singing the song Stay by Hurts in the end. I hope everybody can sing along for this spirit… The lyrics will be on the screen.” She tried to hide her face and stepped down the stage quickly. Hitch is actually…

Hitch…

Seems like they decided to keep your feelings.

“Hey.” A voice from my left. I turned.

“A-Annie?” I was surprised. She was with Mikasa, Eren and Armin one second and now she’s already… Annie wasn’t facing me. She had her hands crossed with a black doll dress.

“It’s sad that such a warm day like this would end up being his funeral.” I tried to change the way we’re heading.

She gave me a look.

I just realized how rude I was saying that… Oh god I’m dead… This isn’t going to be easy! Wind carrying fall leaves flushed by. It’s nearly winter, it’s just fall in another nameless year… I forgot time.

I turned to her looking straight back. This looked like… When Levi looked at me… She kept staring at me with those cold eyes. But I finally got used to it. I loved it even.

She turned away.

“Yeah you’re right.” Just… please don’t end up like Levi. And to get it clear… Please don’t die. “Levi likes ice and snow. It’s both wet and cold.”

“How come?”

“Petra maybe? They had a lot of memories…” I bite my lips. Had a lot of memories… it really bothers me that it’s “had”… Annie looks up on the sky. A white line carved on the blue. The warmth started to fuzz up to the wind.

“Hey?” She kept looking. I turned to her waiting for the next thing she says.

“You want to… do something for them today?” Them? Oh, wait, it’s Petra and Levi.

“Yeah…”

“Levi used to fold a lot of paper cranes. When he had the time to. But he never lets anyone else know except for me and Mikasa.”

She paused. Her blond hair flowed gently to the wind.

“He said that a thousand paper cranes will cure Petra’s syndrome. The syndrome is complicated and really hard to cure. But basically, she suffers more than normal people.” That’s what he’s been doing… He’s really strong willed. World’s shortest student presents the most powerful death.

 “But he died before there were a thousand paper cranes. Levi kept a surprise to Petra. In the end, it was no surprise at all.” Pause, “So… Levi was planning to release the paper cranes each with a candle to Shinganshina Lake. It was where they first met on a tree and a swing. Cute to imagine even.”

Annie laid back. Looking at the disappearing white line in the sky.

“I’ll come.” I turned to hide my blush. I know I was going to blush for sure… Then I realized we didn’t listen to the speech. God I’m so rude… The choir’s already singing. The leading group has Christa,  Eren, Jean and Mikasa. A few other people were there in the group too, they were the 7th graders. Pixis, Oluo… and more. Armin played the piano next to them. I didn’t know he was good at piano. Sasha and Ilse were on the violins. Ymir had a cello next to Christa.

 “Hey?” I started. I wanted to be a close friend of her… For some reason. Don’t question me, Annie is a good person. “You want to sing along?” I surprised Annie.

“I- I don’t sing…” Annie stammered in embarrassment. Or it seems like that. Then she blushes. “I don’t sing, I just don’t sing. I mean, what if anyone sees me…” She’s even more embarrassed.

“You can sing when nobody’s around.” She stopped. And smiled.

“Yeah.” Annie turned to me smiling. Naïve eyes…

“Listen, I gotta go… Meet me at Shinganshina Lake. At the Jars and Cats candy shop, I have the materials. Be there at 6. See you.” Annie went off after that. I kept my eyes on her as she goes.

“And I wonder if you know… “Jean’s voice raised up a little making it possible for me to listen to him. “How it feels to let you go.” Why this moment…

“We say goodbye in the pouring rain and I break down as you walk away.” The music continued.

“Stay…” I quietly mumble under my breath. The chore covered up the sound.  “Stay…”

I looked up.

I could see another white line on the sky now.

_Cause all my life I’ve been feeling this way but I could never find the words to say…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-the-other-chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie's POV

I could really use a drink right now.

_Be there at 6. See you._

BE THERE AT 6, SEE YOU!?

SEE, YOU!?

THAT’S JUST…

I don’t even know what I was thinking…

I ran away from the place to get busy at Mina’s. I’d like to stay out for this hour. While going, I opened my phone and texted Mikasa just in case she gets suspicious.

“I’ll be back soon.”

It’s kindda rude to do this in Levi’s funeral.

But what else would be more for Bert?

I ran through the turns of the streets with bigger steps, trying to get there as soon as possible. Just to hide my face in front of anybody else who could have seen me blushing. Mina just really makes me feel more comfortable. She’s my childhood friend. Not somebody I fully trust but I could come to her. Her place was nearby.

Floor 24…

I knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Mina opened the door. “Ah! Annie, what brings you here?”

“I-“

“And wow that is one adorable dress you know?” Mina brought her hand to her mouth looking surprised. Maybe it’s that I rarely wear dresses.

Mina’s “parents” owns an absolutely ridiculously famous restaurant. The restaurant is quite expensive for a normal person. But all it is for me is just, higher than my usual apatite a little bit. I could still remember every little detail of this restaurant. You walk in and there will be the royal red carpet always under you. Walls with high windows and silky golden curtains. Music was always there, live or not. With Lorde performing every Friday.

People were always there no matter how expensive it was. The food was, amazing. Sometimes you could see Sasha in the middle tables with Connie, eating some French food. There’ll be a macaque ball this Tuesday. The flyer’s been going all over the city recently.

“Come in! Ymir and Christa will be here 20 minutes to bake with us. Wanna join?”

I stared down to my doll dress anxiously.

“Yeah. But can I have something to wear?”

“Let’s see,” Mina went to her closet. She went through a few outfits but ignored them anyways. Then she stopped when she reached one.

“How ‘bout these? I’ll let you keep the shirt if you want it.” Mina gave me jeans and the warmest black shirt in the world. I nodded.

“It’s fall but it’s cold already. Urgh.”

“Cold...” I mumbled.

Is that the word?

I remember this once…

It was when I slept at home. As a little kid in a nightdress early in dusk, she’d have been asleep alone. Mina was transferred to another family by that time. I was waiting for my new roommate.

But somebody was there when they weren’t supposed to be there. I don’t even have the slightest clue who’d have been the person. All was left is a few words from the person who saw him. It was a guy. Pale skin. Pure black hair. Dressed all in black from head to toe. As tall as I am now, might be taller later on. That is all what’s left.

I was asleep by that time. In my dream, I felt something. It was a metal touch on my right eye. It was ever the slightest touch. As if it was a weak wind that flew by in an instance. Or maybe the feeling that my eyelid just slightly touched the water when I was about to swim. It was merely a touch. It was just a feeling.

I opened my eyes as I go to wake up.

The white ceiling was replaced by the old flickering grey. Fluorescent lights were replaced by warm yellow-ish ones. The orphanage replaced by a hospital.

My right eye replaced by links of supports linking all over the place. Red tubes, clear tubes, white tubes, green tubes, all links to by right eye.

Somehow this feeling is oddly familiar to what I feel. But I never actually could know what I feel.

It’s weird how I brought up something like this while I’m here.


	9. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter people :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bert's POV
> 
> (PS: If you're new please be patient with me since I really don't have any quality work at all >.

I bit my lips.

I came way too early than expected to be. I actually came 15 minutes later by what happened...

 

And I waited quite long.

 

Whatever, wasn't her fault.

 

I let my head rest on the glass window next to my seat. This place has a really warm feeling you know? Regardless of the cold colors over the room, there's still a little sense of warmth somewhere. Not really heat, but it just really feels friendly. Somehow not the usual type of friendly. Like, family-friendly. I kindda like it here. It's familiar. Some thing about this place...

I wonder if she gets homesick and go here or not... I guess maybe.

The door slightly opened. It's Annie. She's already dressing up warmer than the usual weather. Maybe she's cold.

"Hey." I unconsciously brought my hand up a little. Annie turned to me. She had a white bag with some red patterns on it. I can't see what's inside from here.

"Hey." I turned away. I might blush.

Annie emerged to my table and puts the bag on the table. For some reason, I feel more numb growing up next to her this time. I caught myself looking at her. Even though I'd rather not to look at her. I think it makes her suspect me. But this time, I took advantage. Even though, she had nothing. Not like her usual self. She's...

 

It's like we're strangers.

 

But then I realized all that time I was thinking built up a silent gap.

 

"So," Pause, "Here it is." 

 

"All the candles and paper."

 

"Levi's paper."

 

I died a little inside.

That name... I really did indirectly killed him by just telling him Hitch killed Petra. Without being clear on even who she killed.

Two other people entered. It was Sasha and Connie. They're talking to each other. But the thing is, there're only two of them. They might think that we're dating if they see us...

Annie noticed it too. Sasha was talking mid-sentence then saw us.

"And I was like-" She paused for a while.

"What?" Connie was frustrated. It wasn't that long until he saw us.

"Ng..." It was my turn.

Annie looked at me. Blinked with both eyes. Sighed. Then just turns away.

"Here's the cut. You don't talk about us. We don't talk about you. Plus we're leaving. Deal?"

"Deal!" Both of them synchronized their voices. Annie head over to outside with no more words. I swallowed.

"Come on." Her voice mumbled loudly.

I quickly took the bag and went outside. Annie was next to me. Surprisingly she waited. I don't even know why I'm surprised. But after that, I realized she only waited for me because the lake was full of cranes and candles. People gathered. The lake was now filled with cranes and candles. Crowds gathered. I could see my classmates from here. And even some of the teachers. And Reiner. No wonder Sasha and Connie knew this place.

 

"Apparently Mikasa told, 'a few' people." Obviously emphasis on "a few". Annie sighed again. This is actually going to make me worry for the rest of the time.

 

For a split second, Annie gently grabbed my hand. But then I realized that it was only for her to pull me towards the dark streets. Her hand was pulling harder every second. I didn't fight back. She gained a little more momentum as she throws me into a dead street's wall.

 

I was conscious.

 

"A-"

 

 

I was conscious.

 

But I couldn't even say her name.

 

Cause, I felt like a motherf*cker.

 

She stood in front of me with a fair distance. Her shadow covered my eyes. It was fine. The light was too bright anyways. The thing is, her blue eyes turned grey with a line on her cheek. The lights from behind already reflected on it. Her pale skin and floaty hair flinched grey too. And the line on her cheek kept going on. And it started to drop down on the other eye. I was dumb to think fuzzy in that second when I realized she was crying. I couldn't move though. I wanted to. But I felt something in that second. I felt as if there was a intensely gigantic distance of where I am right now and where this is taking place of.

As if I was more distanced off to Annie.

 

But I ran to her and hugged her in my hands. Annie fell on my sweater as her blond strands of hair follows. I could feel her weak dense breathing. She's still awake.

 

"Weren't you the one from that day?" Her weak voice began to rise. I kept waiting but all I hear is thin sobbing. 

 

 

"Because I... just..." Annie turned up to me.

 

Her left eye color just changed.

 

Along with her tears, I began to join in with the cries.

She was the one I had to worry about.

She was the innocent.

Yet I'm the one who actually would hurt her.

 

Back then I was an idiot for going to her orphanage.


End file.
